Motoko's Journal
by Nicz
Summary: A story about about motoko's Journal ((hehe)) I mean her life! and her feelings and sorrows, her needs and wants and maybe a partner for life? PLZ read! my first love hina fic! JA NE!
1. Default Chapter

Motoko's Journal.  
  
Introduction~~  
  
Okay here in this story, Naru and Keitaro is already ((you know)) a  
couple, and in here Shinobu is older of course Kaolla too!!! Hehe! And  
Mitsumi, Naru and Keitaro already entered their dream college!!! hehe  
  
~~~~*Normal POV*~~~~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and it was time to open presents. Keitaro being  
karinrin ((Right spelling?)) roleplayed as Santa, He gave all the girls their gifts, "Arigato Keitaro-sempai!" Shinobu blushed as Keitaro handed  
her a neatly wrapped present.  
  
"Kaolla" Keitaro read the package, "Me? Is it food? Is it Oishi?" Kaolla  
grabbed the present and smelled the wrapper, "Naru" Keitaro looked at  
Naru with his smile.  
  
"Sweet" Naru said she took the present, "Kitsune, Aunt Haruka and Motoko"  
Keitaro handed them their presents. "Arigato" they smiled.  
  
then they also exchanged presents.  
  
~~~*Motoko's POV*~~~  
  
Keitaro gave me a book and I know it. then we started opening the  
presents, And I was right I got a book but.  
  
"A Journal?!" I asked, "Yes" Keitaro smiled.  
  
Haruka-san got a box of cigarettes that are expensive, Kaolla got a All-  
about-mecha magazine, Shinobu got a CD player and Naru got a beautiful  
dress.  
  
"WOW" Kitsune mouth was wide open as she tore the wrapping paper; she was  
holding a very old wine and was smiling happily with contentment!  
  
"Do you like your presents?" Keitaro asked us.  
  
"Hai" everyone said except me, "Motoko?" Keitaro asked, "What am I going  
to do with this?" I held the journal.  
  
"It's a journal" he stopped, "Eh?! You haven't had a journal or a diary  
before?"  
  
"No" I answered embarrassed, "I have no time for those things!" I argued.  
  
"You write your thoughts and feeling inside, secrets and sorrow" Keitaro  
said, "Oh" I whispered to myself as I stared at the book.  
  
Then we started having a party because Kitsune took out all her best  
sakes. "Time for party!" she smiled!  
  
We cheered, danced the whole night, I was refusing to dance and I was  
just sat there in the sofa, while they sang until 1:00am! They all doze  
off and I decided to go upstairs to sleep as well.  
  
I looked at the book that Keitaro gave me, I stared at it as if it's  
going to stand up and dance "Silly" I mumbled to myself  
  
I opened the book and began to write my feelings.  
  
I thought and until I found a topic to write about.  
  
Journal,  
  
Hehe I'm not very familiar with writing I prefer fighting, well here I  
go.  
  
As I look at the people around I see love and a companion with them, I  
feel so lonely even if I'm with someone, I feel that no one loves me and  
understands me the most!  
They just think that I'm tough but deep inside I'm not, when I was young  
I promised myself never get married because men are weak. They can break  
your heart. And now I still obey my vow, but I'm regretful that I say  
that, I decided that if someone comes to me and defeats in my skills I  
might allow myself to love him. but still I haven't found the one that  
will be my companion forever. No one comes near me because they are  
scared of me, when I thought that men are weakling they proved me right.  
Well I am going to sleep. JA NE!  
  
MOTOKO  
  
I closed the book and hid it in my drawer and went to bed.  
  
~~~~*Shinobu's POV*~~~~  
  
I woke up early to make everyone their breakfast, Keitaro-sempai is so  
nice to give a CD player. I smiled to myself  
  
I was humming while I prepare the food; "Ohayo Shinobu-chan" Keitaro  
stared at me, "O-ohayo!" I blushed, "So what's for breakfast?" he ask  
casually.  
  
"H-ham and egg" I answered, "Oishi" he said  
  
He sat down and waited while I served him the food.  
  
When he was finished Naru came down while the others followed. Naru fixed her braids, ((You know the nerd look)) "Wow smells delicious"  
Naru smiled as she sat down beside Keitaro.  
  
I saw Keitaro squeezed Naru-sempai's hand; I turned around and took the  
plate to offer to them.  
  
"Ah" Kaolla yawned, "So. Where's Tama-Chan?" she asked looking around  
then suddenly Tama-Chan came flying through and landed on my shoulder,  
"Oishi, let's cook boiled turtle" she took out a big pot.  
  
"Noo!!" I shouted as I shielded Tama-Chan.everyone laughed leaving me  
smiling too!  
  
"Konichiwa!" Mitsumi came in."Hi Mitsumi" Naru and Keitaro-sempai said in  
unison.  
  
"We need to go, Bye Everyone" Naru said as she pulled Keitaro and  
Mitsumi!  
  
"Let's go" Kaolla said as Motoko and Kitsune-sempai left, "Hai!" I said  
cheerfully as I followed Kaolla on the way to school.  
  
"Um! Shiinoobuu, Hayaku!!!!!!" Kaolla ran. "Wait!" I shouted as I ran  
after her.  
  
~~~~*Naru's POV*~~~~  
  
It has been a long time since Keitaro asked me to be his girlfriend; He  
was soo Baka that time and I couldn't say no.  
  
And now that we fulfilled or goals we are very happy!  
((Too mushy..??))  
  
Then suddenly Keitaro slipped on something and he landed in front of me!  
  
"AH!" I shrieked, "Pervert!!!!!! Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!" I gave him my old  
Naru punches! ((That's better. ne?))  
  
He came flying towards the sky then he disappeared. "ooh" Mitsumi smiled,  
"We have a test right?" I asked Mitsumi, "Hai" she answered.  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"Don't forget to write your name, or you are going to fail again" I  
reminded her as we went inside the homeroom,  
  
~~~~*Kitsune's POV*~~~~  
  
Last night was fun but I think I drank too much, "My head hurts!!!!" I  
shouted everyone stared at me  
  
"Hehe" I smiled ((and sweat drop anime style)), "Nothing to see" I waved  
my hands.  
  
"Hey" a husky voice said gently, I turned around "Kyle?" I stared at him  
suspiciously, "Yup" he said, "What do you want?" I waited for his  
answered  
  
"What is wrong with talking with a girl?" he smirked, "Uhuh" I said  
uncertainly but then we suddenly got into a conversation about our  
interests.  
  
"Weird" I said to myself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did ya like the story, cute ne? ((I'm too proud))  
It's not good? Anyway hope you like it!  
  
Plz review, and I will thank you ppl who took the time to read my  
masterpiece! Hehe!  
  
JA NE!!!!!!! -Nicz 


	2. Hentai! don't come back here again!

Motoko's Journal.2  
  
~~~~~~Author's notes ((hehe))~~~~  
  
Tokyo fox : thanks for the suggestion, I just did 1 POV in the 1st  
chappie cuz I don't want it to be full of Motoko's POVs, and I  
usually do Motoko's POV in a very long matter  
  
Mia: thanks you were the first person to review!  
((Arigato, tu sya, Salamat and thank you))  
  
And for the other ppl, THANKS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Motoko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was holding my bag tightly on the way to school, I must looked  
like a idiot  
  
When I started writing on the journal I felt so addictive ((Can't  
think of another synonym for this)) and so attached to the book that  
I felt that it is my only friend.  
  
I'm very eager to write on it, but disappointed because I'm too busy  
practicing  
  
"Motoko!" I saw Shinobu running towards me, "Yes?" I looked back,  
she breathed deeply and pause for a minute before she spoke.  
  
"Are you going to be home late?" she asked me, "I'm going to be a  
little late, so If it's already dinner, no need to wait for me" I  
said, "Oh okay, bye" she hurried away.  
  
When I entered the class, "It's Motoko-sempai" I heard 3 girls  
whispering, I sat on my table then they kept following me.  
  
"You guys are creeping me out" I said under my breath  
  
Then the teacher entered, "Good Morning" she said, then she opened  
her book and began the lesson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitsune's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle keeps talking and talking. I'm getting bored  
  
"Ok" I kept repeating the same word over and over again, "I'm dizzy,  
I need rest" I mumbled, he looked at me then said "Okay" then he  
left.  
  
"At last peace and quiet" I whispered to myself, Many guys have  
tried talking to me and courting me, but they can't fool me.  
  
They only like my body, I was like that last year but seem that I've  
change "Sake." I stretched my arms!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Motoko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The class was dismissed after the bell rang, "Time for practice" I  
glance around.  
  
As I walk towards the gym building I saw the 3 girls again, I ran.  
  
"I can't lose them" I breathed heavily! So I just continued  
practicing as they were at the benches screaming my name.  
  
But I noticed a guy, "He must be from another school, cause I  
haven't seen him before" I said to myself, He was staring eagerly a  
me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Troy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm here. she is so cool, I'm from another school but she seems  
the only other school that has a great potential in swordsmanship.  
  
I know my brother is also great, but she seem different, Brother is  
the greatest swordsman in our school he won many battles that other  
schools challenged!  
  
I was sited near Motoko-sempai's bag, Then I noticed a violet thing.  
  
I peeked inside and took it out, "A book?!" I said to myself, Motoko  
was never a book lover.  
  
"Journal, I am not good with writing I prefer fighting." I read but.  
  
Silence befall the surroundings, I glanced around and saw Motoko  
glaring at me!  
  
"I'm in deep trouble, I'm dead." I mumbled to myself, then she  
charged towards me,punched me on the face and All I know was I  
blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Motoko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That Imbecile!" I shouted at the wall I sat down on a bench and  
took the time to write.  
  
Journal,  
  
That imbecile, a guy went to our practicing area and sat beside my  
bag he was glancing at my bag. Then the most annoying thing is He  
read the first page of you!  
  
I knew he wasn't studying in our school cause I never seen him  
before, He was always following me to our practices, But reading you  
was the last straw! I had enough  
  
I kicked his face and punched him, I was about to kill him but the  
people around told me not to.((sorry if too Barbaric))  
  
It's like opening and looking at a women's closet, He is like a  
pervert he reads private things! Secrets, everything!  
  
He deserves to be killed! He's reading my journal!!!!!  
  
I just want to go home relax and sit on the hot springs!  
  
Got to go! Ja ne!  
  
-MOTOKO  
  
I closed the book.  
  
I stood up and began to head towards home but suddenly someone pass  
through and bumped me and I almost fell!!!  
  
"Hey! You! You almost made me fall off the water!" I shouted, he  
looked at me seriously he was going to apologized but.  
  
I did the most dumb thing  
  
"I've had it! A guy read my diary and I punched and kicked him! Now  
you almost let me fall!" I spit it out of my mouth, he stared at me  
then his facial features hardened and he's maroon eyes glowed.  
  
"So you are the one that almost killed my little brother" he barked,  
I flinched a bit but returned back to normal  
  
"Well! He peeked inside a woman's bag, and read her foremost private  
diary!" I snapped, he pause for a minute.  
  
"It is still not alright to beat up my brother!" he pulled my arm,  
  
"Ouch!" I glared at him, "Reading private stuff is very serious!" I  
bite the mysterious guy,  
  
"Maybe that's what you taught your brother to do! To peek at women's  
bags!" I held my sword.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle with sword fighting!!!!" he pointed at  
me, "I accept!" I replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey how did you like this one? Who is this mysterious guy?  
  
Is Motoko going to win in this challenge?  
  
Is this chappie good? Plz review! My first Love hina fic!  
  
Ja ne!  
Sorry if there is wrong grammer or spelling!  
- Nicz 


	3. What is this!

Motoko's journal!  
  
((I don't own anything!))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Motoko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you studied Kendo" I lifted my brow  
((Not literally!))  
  
((Sorry I'm not to good with fighting styles))  
  
I pulled my sword and rested it on my shoulder, The mysterious man  
held the sword tightly.  
  
Just then someone from the Hinata Inn screamed,  
((They are near the Hinata inn))  
  
I looked at the building, "Shinobu?" I shouted then I remembered the  
guy.  
  
"We got to cut this short, someone needs my help" I ran towards  
Hinata Inn, leaving him standing there all alone,  
  
Then I saw Kitsune throwing a pan to a familiar guy.  
  
"That guy!" I shouted, "Hentai!!!!!!!" Kitsune screamed, "What did  
he do?" I asked.  
  
"He stole your clothes!" Kitsune pointed to the bag he is holding.  
  
"Bring that back!" I pulled his mask off, "You!" I remembered him  
from the gym!  
  
He just smiled then ran, "Aaaah" I ran after him but I soon lost  
energy because of the practice.  
"I'm going to kill you!" I held my fist up high!  
  
Then went inside the house to see what he stole.  
"Motoko-sempai! He stole all your clothes! Except that he left you a  
school uniform" Shinobu said panicky, "All your clothes has been  
stolen except a school uniform he didn't see and what you are  
wearing right now" Shinobu added.  
  
Then Tama-chan flew towards me! "Aaaaaaah!" I shrieked as I headed  
for outside, "Watch out!" Kitsune shouted, "Help." I fell in a muddy  
pond and mud splashed everywhere!  
  
"Cross what I just said, your only clothes are the ones he left for  
you" Shinobu whispered,  
  
I went towards the bathroom to take a bath and after that I decided  
to go to the hot spring.  
  
Journal,  
  
Sheeesh! This guy is driving me nuts! He stole my clothes, now I  
have nothing to wear because of that creepy turtle! I hate this guy!  
I hate this day!  
  
I'm gonna take a bath so write to you letter!  
  
Motoko. signing off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw Motoko laying on the edge of the spring, "Hello" I greeted  
her, "Hey" she whispered.  
  
"So how's your day, heard about the pervert." I asked, "He stole all  
my clothes! What am I going to wear now?!" she shouted, "Well." I  
thought of an idea  
  
Inside the Hinata Inn~~  
  
"Not again!" Motoko complained, as Kitsune chose Motoko her clothes  
for sleeping ((You know PJs! Hehe))  
  
She went out and she was wearing a flashy dress. "Er.is this suppose  
to be night gown? Or Is it a Disco dress?" I protested, Motoko gave  
me a thank-you look.  
  
"Yeah" Keitaro agreed, "Okay!" Kitsune pushed Motoko inside again.  
  
She went out.  
  
She was wearing a cute night gown.. "Better ne?" Kitsune asked. "I'm  
sorry" I whispered to her and said yes to Kitsune.  
  
"Is it cute Keitaro-sempai?" Kitsune flashed her biggest smile,  
"Hai, K-A-W-A-I-I" Keitaro smiled.  
  
I glared at Keitaro, I noticed Motoko's fist were curved into a  
ball. before I could stop her "Get OUT!" Motoko punched Keitaro and  
he fell from the 2nd floor.  
  
"Keitaro-sempai!!!" Shinobu almost fainted, "Shinobu!" I pushed her  
up, "Gomen!" Shinobu turned pink then she ran away.  
  
"What now?" I stared at the gigantic hole on the wall and glanced at  
Motoko who was glaring outside,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Motoko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Journal,  
  
Keitaro is so annoying! He deserved being punched and thrown away!  
Haha! It was kind of funny.  
  
What a pervert how dare he call me Kawaii!  
  
He needs more punishment! When he comes back he's dead for sure!  
  
It's already very late so I should go!  
  
Guilt of kicking him is here, hmm.or maybe not  
  
Byebye! Motoko : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keitaro's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where am I now? I looked around and saw a house hmm. maybe I should  
ask for help!  
  
I knocked on the door about two times a guy opened the door, "Yes?"  
he asked me, "Can I use your phone?" I said, "Os! Who's there?" a  
deep voice came from the other room.  
  
"Just a guy brother" the guy said ((is this confusing?)) "What do he  
want?" the voice boomed, "He wants to borrow the phone" he answered.  
  
"Why?" a guy came out of the room, "I'm lost" I said quietly, "Oh!  
Okay you can use the phone" he pointed to the end table, I began  
dialing  
  
"So. how did you get here?" the guy ask, "My friend punched me all  
the way here" I answered ((impossible? For Motoko? No way!))  
  
"That darn Motoko" I mumbled, the two guys glanced at each other.  
"Motoko?" they said altogether, "Yes.why?" I ask curiously  
  
"Nothing" the younger guy blurted, "Okay" I heard someone pick up  
the other line and the two guys stood up and began to do other  
things.  
"Hai?" I recognized Naru's voice, "Naru" I said "Keitaro? Where are  
you? It's late!" her tone rose, "Don't worry about me" I laughed.  
"Motoko is still mad at you" Naru added, "And you are dead meat!"  
Naru shouted!  
  
A sweat drop appeared on my head.  
  
"Eh?" I stammered, "Just get home by tomorrow morning or else!" Naru  
slammed the phone,  
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" the guy laughed, "Yes." I nodded. "You  
need to get home.hmm. come on I'll drive you" the older guy stood up  
and headed for the door, "Arigato!" my face lit up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Motoko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A car?" I asked Naru, "Where?" she looked out the window, "I think  
it's Keitaro with some guy" I added "Keitaro!" Naru ran towards the  
door.  
  
"Keitaro, you Baka!" Naru slapped Keitaro, "Run!" Keitaro shouted.  
Naru pulled Keitaro!  
  
"AAAAAAAAH" Keitaro closed his eyes waiting for the big boom.Then to  
my surprise Naru hugged Keitaro, "Haha! Coward" she giggled.  
  
"Oh sheesh" I leaned on the door, "Thanks" Naru said to the guy, "My  
pleasure" the guy bowed,  
  
"That's a pervert and womanizer by that kind of attitude I suppose  
he's already been hit by girls more than one time" I said in my  
breath,  
  
"I'm not a womanizer" the guy seem to stand in front of me and I  
didn't notice.  
  
"Eh?!" I stopped and stared at him, "Y-your that guy!" I felt my  
aura, "So.it's the girl" he smiled "Let's continue?" he pulled his  
sword ((which he carries everyday))  
  
"Hai!" I pulled the sword that Nechan ((big sister)) gave me,  
"Argh!" I charged towards him, in a flash he disappeared but I saw  
him I quickly thrust the sword towards him, He blocked my attack by  
using his sword.  
  
"You can't defeat me that easily" he smirked, "I hate you" I shouted  
then kicked him he fell,  
  
"Whoa! I didn't think you could kick!" he laughed, "What?!" I glared  
at him, "Imebecile!" a sudden energy burst from inside me.  
  
After about hitting him 3 times I noticed that I was smiling.  
/Oh no what's happening to me?/ ((that's thinking))  
  
I looked at him. "Seems that you are having fun" the mysterious guy  
smiled.  
  
Then I noticed movements in his car, I saw there was another guy  
inside. "You! Pervert!" I saw the lingerie thief  
  
He panicked and jolt out of the car, "Stop right there!" I was  
shouting but my opponent held me back,  
  
"I thought we are going to fight?" he grip on my arm tightly, "Too  
bad I don't hit girls" he paused.  
  
"But I can kick guys!" I kick him and hit him with the handle of my  
sword, He evaded the kick but he didn't see the sword.  
  
"Ouch!" he sprang backward  
  
"Who are you?!" I pulled him, he looked at me then signaled the guy  
in the car to come near.  
"I'm Troy" he bowed solemnly, "Rayku Konome" the guy I was holding  
added, "Your brother?" I asked Troy, "Hai" he smiled.  
  
"That's so not nice, let's continue" I said to Rayku.  
  
"Wait!" Naru shouted, everyone stared at her."No more!" Naru pulled  
Troy and Rayku off my hands and pushed them towards their car.  
  
"Gomenasai! But I'm very tired and It's already late" she bowed to  
Rayku.  
  
"Let's continue our battle when I see you again" he waved at me.  
  
"RRR" I growled.  
  
Journal,  
  
I hate men! But the exercise was kind of good. very relaxing and  
very stressful at the same time.  
  
Troy and Rayku. hmm. What the?! What am I thinking?!!!  
  
They are piece of trash! What is happening to me?! I'm going nuts!  
Maybe I'm just tired. that's it! TIRED! And no more!  
  
Don't worry I'll defeat him! I promise myself I will! I forgot to  
get my clothes back! Argh!!! What am I going to wear tomorrow?  
  
Not Haruka-sempai's clothes again! I'm not going to school!!!!!!  
  
MOTOKO. ^_^  
  
  
  
Okay. what will happen next? Is Motoko  
  
((gomen for letting the story late, I made the story longer but I  
don't know if it will be that good, I was hurrying that time))  
  
Falling in love?!  
  
Nah. Maybe. I don't know!.  
  
Not possible. right? Oh well.  
  
Plz review! Tell me your suggestions and comments.  
  
I'm just making sure If my story is good.  
  
Thnx to the people who review to me!  
  
Arigato!  
  
-Nicz 


	4. Calming chappie enjoyment of life

Motoko's Journal.4  
  
Author's notes ((hehe))  
  
Love hina doesn't belong to me... AT last! I began writing again, gomen for the very late update I was caught  
up with things and can't seem to think about any plot at all...  
  
Motoko's POV  
  
"Hey! Motoko! I thought you have practice today?" Kaolla pulled my blanket,  
"My practice was cancelled, I'm tired! Please leave me alone" I said  
angrily pulling back the blanket.  
  
"Okay Okay" Kaolla left slowly whistling a tune...  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
"Good morning Motoko" I heard Naru's voice echoed through the door, I was  
sitting on the floor that time she came. "Heard you're free today" she chirped in sitting infront of me. "Yes" I answered "You need anything Naru-  
sempai?"  
  
"Ah... Ano... nothing really, But I would like to go out...you know go to the mall or aquarium or something" Naru added. "Oh... That'll be nice" I replied. "So! Would you like to come with me?" she stood up... "Eh? Okay I guess" I smiled at her, then after she left the room... I took out a casual  
loose baige blouse and some jeans.  
  
I guess sometimes I really need to enjoy  
  
"Where do you want to go then?" Naru interrupted the long silence, "Um...  
anything at all" I followed her.  
  
"Then let's have a walk in the park then!" Naru turned around and looked at  
me, "Sure" holding my bag I nodded...  
  
(at the park)  
  
"Ah isn't this nice? so very relaxing!" Naru stretched her arms, "Relaxing..." I repeated. "You okay?" Naru said worriedly. "Yup, I'm fine"  
I gave her a wide smile for proof.  
  
"Good then!" she continued licking on her ice cream...  
  
Naru's POV  
  
I glanced at Motoko, she was sitting on the floor playing with a stray  
puppy, "Well... She does have a sensitive side after all"  
  
Then I noticed a guy behind a bush staring at Motoko... I decided to creep  
behind him, he seemed familliar...  
  
"Why hello there!" I whispered to the guy, he hasn't noticed me when I went beside him. He was looking at Motoko intensely like Motoko was a frog being  
disected or something.  
  
"Gah!" he fell backwards surprised at me, "You're that Troy guy, aren't  
you?" I smiled innocently at the little guy.  
  
"Yes ma'am I am" he answered, "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry" I chuckled at his pale face. "Can I ask what you are doing here?" taking a  
step forward.  
  
"I was admiring this beautiful bush! Hehe that's right! I was admiring this  
bush!" he paused for a long time before he answered my question, then  
quickly he ran away. "Bush eh?" I stood there watching Motoko.  
  
Troy's POV  
  
"Shoot!" almost tripping on a huge rock by the fountain, I sat near the  
fountain breathing deeply. I ran as fast as my legs could go!  
  
"If I was caught again by Motoko-san, I might end up in the hospital..."  
  
"You know...You should stop stalking her like that... She's too agressive  
for a woman, I'm even surprise that she's female!" my brother Rayku scuffed... "She's not too aggressive!" I blurted out, then realizing what I  
just said I covered up my mout... but it was too late...  
  
"You like her? huh? I wonder why? she's not even that beautiful" Rayku sat  
down beside me...  
  
silence  
  
"Anyways, let's go home already! We still need to get ready for our cousin  
to visit" my brother stood up and left...  
  
"My brother...skilled athlete, tall, all the girls would die for him...  
That's why he doesn't take a girl seriously..." I followed him home...

===================================================  
  
Hello again, it's me Motoko...  
  
Naru-sempai took me to the park and aquarium, I never relaxed like that before... I guess I was always too busy practicing to notice the pleasures  
in life...  
  
But all in all... I enjoy practicing so I won't complain!  
  
We went to the park and walked around, we droped by the mall and Naru bought some things. I bought a new fotun since my old one looks like it had been fallen into a lake full of shark... ripped apart I mean... After that I loved the most was the aquarium.. especially the dolphin exibit that was showing, it was hilarious! If you have been there and seened it! I'm sure  
you'll end up lying on the ground!  
  
Nothing messed up my day, and I feel like fresh! I was smiling the whole day and I really had fun... Well... I really had lots of fun and I hope I  
can do that also in the future.  
  
It's already 1 am! So I'm off to bed and get a nice sleep on my new futon =  
p , good night then! Signing off!  
  
=Motoko=

==========================================================  
  
Motoko lied down on her newly bought futon, "AH it smells good" she rolled  
over hugging the pillow...  
  
dum dum dum da da da da dum  
  
"Huh? what's that?" Motoko sat down when she heard the music, "Oh it's the  
song Naru-sempai sang"  
  
"Wonder where the music came from." she followed the sound, "SHinobu's  
room?"  
  
"Stomp stomp twirl Jump" Shinobu kept chanting while doing some fast  
movements, "What are you doing? This time of night?" Motoko laughed.  
  
"Motoko-san! Don't laugh! I was just practicing for a program we are having this monday..." Shinobu spun around and she looked at the ground. "I didn't  
want to join! But Kaolla kept insisting"  
  
"Oh that's nice..." Motoko yawned she was quite tired from the wonderful day. "Gomen if I woke you up! I'll just turn the volume down..." Shinobu  
paused...  
  
"Ah! You wanna come? Well the tickets are free, this is for the art club I just joined in" Shinobu snapped her fingers, "I'll see what I can do then! So Mesumi!" Motoko left SHinobu and headed to her room for some sleep...  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Ohayo!" Keitaro glanced at Motoko who was just going downstairs. "Did you  
use the journal?"  
  
"Ah... yes... thank you for the gift anyways" she replied with a big bright smile, "You look much better when you are smiling, did you know?" Keitaro  
added.  
  
"Eh! Sorry!" Keitaro quickly said as he saw Motoko glaring at him, "Nah!  
It's okay" she grinned then sat down.  
  
"I decided to cook breakfast, how's the bacon?" Naru peeked out from the kitchen, "Are you sure it's safe?" Keitaro joked, "Nani?!" Naru pulled out a big frying pan... "Just kidding! Just kidding" Keitaro sweatdropped and  
covered his head.  
  
"Ah Good morning everybody!" Mitsune entered the house, "WHere have you  
been?" Kaolla flew past by while riding on a big turtle.  
  
"I just went for a walk..." Mitsune kicked the turtle, "Oof!" Kaolla shouted hiting the wall, "You might destroy the inn again!" Mitsune laughed  
at Kaolla... "Not funny! Bleh!" she sticked out her tongue at Mitsune.  
  
After finishing breakfast, "I'm going out, ok? Bye" Motoko shut the door  
before anyone could say a word.  
  
Motoko's POV  
  
"I could give that to Shinobu" I looked at the decorative mug that she  
always wanted, "And that to Kaolla" I pointed to the "Ultimate Mecha  
magazine, Newest edition"  
  
"Maybe not..." thinking about the last time she bought a huge robot, "Aha! This will be nice" I lifted up a tiny bird robot. "And sandals for Mitsune  
then" I putted the sandals in the basket as well...  
  
"Oh it's Ms Motoko!" I looked around just to see an ugly face, "What do you  
want Kentaro?"  
  
"Nothing" he gave him best big smile, "Leave me alone" I said bluntly...  
then suddenly Kentaro was touching my hair.  
  
"Stop doing that! You annoying weakling! Just because Naru-sempai dumped you! Don't touch me!" I shouted and shoved him. "Why?!" Kentaro cried anime  
style...  
  
I left him sitting there while the salesladies were staring at him...  
  
"Imbecile" I place a white turtleneck t-shirt in the basket and a expensive  
signpen with it. "That's will good" I bought 3 ribbons for the hair in  
different colors.  
  
When I went outside the department store carrying a bag full of gifts for my friend, a pistol lighter caught my eye. "Haruku-san will love that" I  
picked it up and bought it as well.  
  
headed for home  
  
"Arf Arf" I looked at the window in the petshop, the cute black puppy was just begging at me... it was staring at my with those big eyes I just can't  
resist it!  
  
==================Kaolla's POV==================  
  
"Where's Motoko-sama?" I rubbed my stomach "I'm so hungry! WHy do we have  
to wait for her?"  
  
"Because I want to! We haven't been eating in the table at the same time  
these past few weeks! And I want to eat together now!" Shinobu replied  
putting up her hands.  
  
"What are you doing Shinobu?" Keitaro enterd the dining room, "Eh?! N- nothing! Keitaro-sempai! Nothing!" Shinobu blushed furiously and sat down  
quietly.  
  
"Tadaima!" a voice from outside shouted, "It's Motoko-san" I jumped up...  
  
"I'm Home!" Motoko smiled at me, "Hurry up! I'm so hungry! Shinobu made some Oishi foods and we were waiting for you!" I pulled her to the dining  
room...  
  
Everyone was sitted and ready to eat...  
  
Nothing exciting happened in this chappie I don't wanna have every chapter to have something exciting... But the next  
chappie will be much better...  
  
Promise! XD Anywayz hope you like it, I made Motoko kinda smiley and calm here (wonder  
why)  
Ok ja ne!  
  
Gomen again for the late update....  
  
-Nicz


End file.
